Merged
by LSSJOrangeLightning
Summary: Nicky Parlouzer felt his life was perfect until Sonic the Hedgehog showed up and took his best friend Amy from him. After four years of misery He and Amy are reunited...but something's astir when a freak accident Fuses Sonic and Nicky together... This story was started by UltimateisUltimate and is to be completed by LSSJOrangeLightning Based on the 1992 Manga
1. The Stings of Heart

Hi! you're probably wondering two things. First off if you did the smart thing and not read any of the cringe inducing things made prior to 2016, Who am I. to answer that, I am that really bad rash you got that one day that wouldn't go away and keeps poking atcha. ;)

Secondly Why am I writing a fanfic that doesn't belong to me...well to answer that, it DOES belong to me. At least now anyway. I adopted this from UltimateisUltimate I went ahead and fixed a couple grammar issues and whatnot.

Story wise if you don't know who Nicky is, imagine the cutest little introvert nerd you can imagine, then multiply that tenfold. Nicky is Sonic's Alter Ego from the 1992 manga that was exclusive to Japan. He was Sonic and Sonic was he...I'll show myself out for bad jokes...

Anywho part of this chapter takes place before Sonic CD but the rest of it takes place in the modern era.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Nicky looked up at the night sky. There were so many stars, just how many were there? He had asked his mother many times, and she always had the same answer.

"No one knows how many stars there are, and that's the point. You're not supposed to know."

"What if I want to know? "Nicky would think. What do I do then?"

He had brought up the subject to his two best friends, Amy and Little John, who wasn't so little at all. "Well then, maybe we should count the stars," Amy had said.

Nicky and Little John look at her, taken aback at her suggestion. "There's no way we count them all!" Nicky had replied, "There's too many!"

"We never know unless we try, right?" Amy said.

"Right!" Little John answered.

"Nicky?"

Nicky looked at Amy, then at Little John. He didn't want to let them down, right? "Al-alright. I'll go." He agreed.

"Yay!" His friends exclaimed in unison.

And now we have the present day, on the hill in Amy's backyard, listening to the "oohs" and "ahhs" of Amy, and the heavy panting of Little John, who really needed to work out more, as Amy has said. There was a meteor shower that night. The sky looked beautiful. It took a while to realize that his friends were no longer counting the stars, as they had done just minutes before.

So Nicky kicked back and relaxed, thankful to get away from life for a while. There has been news that a new hero, a kid just a couple years older than he, was the savior of Earth. The worst part was, Nicky looked a lot like the kid, getting him picked on by Anton Brooke, the nastiest bully in his side of Station Square.

Amy was slowly turning into the kid's number one fan, hanging out with the other girls more and more, and less time with Nicky and Little John."So Nicky relaxed. He chatted with his friends and had a blast. They chased each other around, had scaring contests and threw pebbles at Old Man Dewy's window. When the old guy came out, they ran, with Nicky crying all the was the most fun Nicky ever had since his birthday party.

Little did he know...that this would be the last time he would be truly happy...for a long time...

* * *

 _Four Years Later..._

(Nicky's P.O.V.)  
"Help! Help!" I could hear a voice in the distance. It was female. Amy. "Sonic, save me!"

"Hohoho! Your boyfriend won't be able to save you now!" Another voice, male. "He's in my high-security prison!"  
Only one voice could sound so cruel. Dr. Eggman. "Sorry mom, I gotta go!" I said to my mother, who was clothes shopping for me.  
"Nicholas! Where do you think you're going!?" My mom called after me.

I didn't answer. I just kept running. True, I wasn't as fast as the blue blur himself, but I was pretty fast. In what felt forever, I finally made it to downtown Station Square, where Dr. Eggman usually terrorized the town. There was Amy, trapped in the arms of some giant metal monster. "Nicky!? Is that you?" Amy called out.

"None other Amy! I'm here to rescue you!"

"No Nicky! Run! Save yourself!" Amy grunted clearly remembering my cowardly childhood

"Sonic!? That disguise won't fool me! Just give it up!" Dr. Eggman said, clearly mistaking me for the hero.

It wasn't the first time, so I didn't take that offensively. Instead, I went along. "N-no can do Eggh-head! I-I'll just take Amy and be on my way." I cursed myself for having such a weak voice. If I was going to impersonate Sonic the Hedgehog, I had to sound like him too! I couldn't just look the part!

"If you want to save your little girlfriend, you'll have to fight my robot first!" He pointed to his giant robot-thing...I dunno what to call it.

I gulped. There's no way I can fight that thing! Oh Chaos, what have I gotten myself into? Then, suddenly, I had an idea. If Iyou can't beat-em, trick-em

"W-well, I would love to, but you gotta keep in mind who your hostage is." I have more than once, on TV, seen Amy pummble her enemies with her giant hammer.

"Oh, right. I forgot." Dr. Eggman set Amy down. "Now stop stalling!"

"Just a sec," I said, walking over to Amy, and grabbed her hand. "Run."

We ran, hoping that we'd be able to avoid the evil scientist's rage "Hey! Get back here you little rats!"

After what seemed like forever, we evaded the robot, coming across Emerald Coast, a place I'd only been once. The sun was setting too. Perfect! Now's your move, I thought. Go for it! "Amy..." I grabbed her hand again, even though I don't remember ever letting go.

"N-nicky..."

"Iloveyou," I said it so quickly, even I couldn't understand what I said.

"W-what?"

"I...love...you..."  
She didn't respond, she kissed me instead.

 **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I awoke to my alarm clock. I was kissing my pillow...again... I released the pillow and shut off my alarm clock. I was about to go back to sleep in hope of salvaging my perfect dream, when my little sister came in."WAKE UP! WAKE UP! THE TOONS ARE ON!"

The toons, is what she called the Saturday cartoons. I usually watched them with her, but today I really wasn't in the mood. "Come on, come on! We're going to miss them!" She thankfully lowered her voice when she got closer to me.

She was a little brown hedgehog with windswept quills that were just starting to grow. When they get longer, she'll be able to do whatever she wants with them. She was only five, and looked so cute with her big, brown eyes and her footie pajamas that I couldn't say no to her. I sat up and reached around my bedside table for my glasses. When I reached them, I put them on. I couldn't see without them. "There, I got out of the bed."

"Brother! Get a shirt on!" Anita, my sister, looked away for no reason.

"What? I got socks on." I wiggled my socked feet at her, causing her to giggle.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room, down the stairs, and into the living room. Anita already had the "toons" on. There was an unfinished bowl of cereal on the floor, as well as a Sonic doll that I wish I could strangle. But didn't have the permission too.I plopped myself on the couch. I could barely focus on the TV. There was too much on my mind. Amy, my dream, Anton, and of course, the person that started my misery. Sonic the Hedgehog. He's the reason Anton started making fun of me, why my dad viewed me as a failure. And, of course, he took Amy away from me...MY Amy...

True, I was only 9 at the time, but Amy had meant a lot to me growing up. She still does, actually. She's one of my best friends! Or was, anyways, now I barely talked to her. Now that I'm old enough to know what a crush is, I realize those were the feelings I had felt for Amy. Ever since I went past the cootie stage, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Her eyes, her smile, her laugh, everything! At first I denied it, but now... Now I know...

I love her.

* * *

(Amy's P.O.V.)

When I woke up, I was... confused. Usually my dreams were filled with Sonic saving me, and me kissing him, and then we live happily ever after! But today... was different. I was kidnapped by Eggman, as usual, but I got a rather nice and strange surprise. Instead of Sonic, my old childhood friend, Nicky, saved me. That was really strange for him. While growing up, he cried at the water park, crying because he couldn't swim. Nicky was a lot of things, but he certainly wasn't brave.

But... in this dream... He saved me. **He** saved me. He impersonated my hero, Sonic, something he would never do, he hated disobeying. He tricked Eggman, and he got me out of there. The only way I could tell it was him was that he stumbled over his words!

He would never do those things! Never! But then again... People can change over four years. True, I had gotten to see him before... But that was almost two years ago... I pondered over this dream as got dressed, brushed my teeth and quills and made breakfast. It wasn't just the fact that he had shown bravery in that dream. He had told me he loved me. And how did I respond? I kissed him. I... kissed... him.

That was the part I woke up on. Why? Why did I kiss him? I always saw him as a friend... Right? My question was never answered, because I soon heard a knocking at my door. Oh that's right. I'm taking Cream shopping today. I put my cereal bowl in the sink and skipped over to the door. "Hey Cream!"

"Hi Miss Amy, are you ready to go shopping?"

"You bet I am, just let me get my purse." I ran into my room and grabbed my purse from my dresser. Shopping, that ought to take my mind off of Nicky, right? But halfway through the spree, my mind traveled to Nicky know what, screw it. I'm going to see Nicky again.


	2. Tension Rising

(Nicky's P.O.V.)  
"I slipped on an old T-shirt and put a sweater over it. Pretty much how I dress all the time. I combed through my bangs, one of the few things that told me and Sonic the Hedgehog, apart. The other was my eyes. Instead of green, my eyes were a rich, chocolate brown as my mom would say. I straightened my glasses and got ready to take on the day, even though I really didn't want to.

It was summer, so I didn't have any school, but Anton always hangs around my neighborhood in the summer, determined to make me suffer. But I really didn't have a choice. My dad, who's a pilot, was traveling to Mazuri, and wouldn't be back until nighttime. Mom was taking Anita to her karate class, which I had refused to go to more than once. My mom told me that if I didn't go somewhere by the time they get back, I was grounded, which means sleeping in the basement for a week. All my cool stuff was in my room.

So I was going to Little John's house. Which on the other side of town, since they moved. Which also means a greater chance of bumping into Anton. Oh how wonderful! If you couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic. Man up already. I told myself, even though I knew I'd never be able to go through with it. I headed down the stairs, and out the door. It was then that I realized that I forgot my shoes!

"Oh shoot!"

I went back inside and found my shoes by the front door, as usual. I examined them as I put them on. They were old, worn down. I knew I was going to have to buy new ones soon. They were red and white, and the shoelaces were frayed. They were just regular old sneakers. Sneakers on the verge of being thrown away. I headed back outside, feeling less embarrassed than I had before. But not by much.

I walked down the steps leading to my front door, and headed to Little John's house. Maybe if I was lucky, I'd be able to hitch a ride on a bus. Depends on who's driving. As I walked toward the heart of Station Square, my pace quickened. Maybe Anton's sick, I thought. Maybe he got hit by a bus.

They were impossible theories, but it was fun to dream. I saw a bus stop up ahead. Maybe, I walked fast enough, I'd be able to reach the stop before Anton got here. I walked even faster, on the verge of running. But halfway there, I stopped. Anton was there, with his brother, Matt. It was like he knew where I was going to be! There was no escape from him.

Back away, I thought. Back away and he won't see me. I slowly started to back away. Anyone that cared enough to look at me gave me strange stares, until they turned their heads and saw Anton. They too started to back away. Everyone knew Anton Brooke. Just as I was about to blend into the group of people heading my way, the unfortunate happened.

Anton turned his head, and he saw me. I saw him gesture to his brother, they both had the same look on their faces. I didn't like that look. Crap baskets! What did I do? I did the only thing I could do. I ran. There was no way I was gonna stop. I hated to bring innocent people into this, so I turned toward an alley, my fear of Anton overpowering my fear of mice.

I could hear them coming after me, their footsteps getting closer by the second. I pushed myself harder, ignoring the fact that my lungs desperately needed oxygen. I ran and ran until finally...I came to a screeching halt. Dead end. I was at a dead end! No where to run, no where to hide. I was completely at the mercy of Anton and Matt.

It wasn't the first time, but that didn't mean that my fear of them lessened. If anything, it had gotten worse. "Would you look at that, it's the imposter," Anton said rather loudly to his brother, who nodded in agreement.

I winced at the word. Imposter. It wasn't my fault that looked a lot like the planet's #1 hero. But they didn't care. Anton cracked his knuckles. "You know what we do to imposters, don't ya **Nicky**?!" He spat out my name like it was something poisonous.

I gulped. I did know what they do to imposters, or me. To them, Nicky means the same as iemmposter, loser, scaredy-cat/em... Pretty much anything that was meant to insult people. Matt nodded again and cracked his knuckles. I gulped. They got closer and closer...

* * *

(Amy's P.O.V.)

I walked down the sidewalk carrying my many shopping bags. I had dropped Cream off earlier, and was now on my way to my house. I wanted to get home quickly, so I went through the city, knowing it was my fastest route. As I was walking, I saw some people looking into a alley, with looks of concern on their faces. "What is it? What's going on?" I asked.  
"Their chasing some kid through the ally," A blond-haired man answered me.

"Who?"

"Anton Brooke and his brother."

Anton? Anton Brooke? He was still tormenting people? I sighed. I knew what I had to do. I headed for the entrance to alley. "Whoa, what do you think you're doing?" The same man asked.

I looked at him. " What does it look like I'm doing?" Before he could answer, I ran, going through the many twists and turns of the allies.

I'm sure it was only about a few minutes, but it felt like forever. When I finally reached my destination, I dropped my bags in pure shock. Anton and his little brother were pounding somebody. The somebody was screaming and crying, I could tell, even though I couldn't see his face. "Anton!" I shouted.

He and his brother turned to look at me, still obstructing my view of whoever they were beating up. At first he didn't recognize me. Then his jaw dropped in complete surprise. "Amy? Amy Rose?"

Then he smiled, and started to walk toward me. I didn't keep my eyes off him. "Well, well, well, it's been a long time." I prepared myself to summon my hammer at any moment.

As he walked closer, I realized what he was about to do. "Keep your hands off me you creep," I said in the coldest tone of voice I could muster. He looked amused. "Aw, come on Amy, don't be like that..." He wrapped his hands around my waist.

I retaliated by swinging my hammer at him, right in the face. Unfortunately, for him anyways, I swung so hard that he flew to the other side of town. I looked toward Matt, his brother, who had a look of fear on his face. I took a step toward him and he bolted, obviously not wanting to end up like his brother. I didn't blame him. I turned toward the person I had saved. When I saw who it was, I gasped.

My childhood best friend was on the ground, beaten and bloody, on the verge of passing out. Nicholas Parlouzer...

(Nicky's P.O.V.)

Pain. That was all I felt. I was in so much pain that I didn't even notice when Anton and Matt stopped pounding my guts. I was temporally deaf for a few minutes until I heard a familiar voice.

"Nicky?"

I looked up, and my jaw dropped. Standing in front of me was Amy Rose. Someone I had been dying to see for a long time.

Suddenly, I felt much more awake. I was still in pain, sure, but I wasn't passing out anytime soon.

"A-amy?" I got a better look at her. She was wearing a bright red sundress, and red and white boots to match. Her quills down and reached up to her shoulders.

"Oh Nicky, what have they done to you!?" Amy asked me. Before I could answer, she spoke again, "We gotta get you to a hospital!"

My eyes widened. "Nononononononono!" I said, "Not a hospital!"

She sighed and smiled a little at me. "Oh Nicky, you're still scared of hospitals?"

I didn't answer. She sighed. "Well I can't take you to my house all by myself..." She seemed to be talking to herself. "Well, I guess you get to meet one of my friends today."

She looked at the watch on her wrist. She pressed a button on it and talked into it. "Sonic? I need you!"

I felt myself glare. _**Sonic**. _ Out of all the people she could have contacted she called _**Sonic**. _ She looked at me. "What?"

Her communicator crackled. "Ames? Is that you? I didn't hear you, can you repeat that?"

 _Ames..._ He had no right to call her that.

"I'm here with a friend of mine. You don't know him. He's injured and refuses to go to a hospital. Help me!" She told him where I was and lost connection a little bit after.

When I see that hedgehog, I'm going to kill him.

* * *

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

I was on one of my regular runs when Amy called. I couldn't understand what she said at first. I stopped so I could hear her better. "Ames? Is that you? I didn't hear you, can you repeat that?"

She went on to tell me how she found a friend of beaten up in an alley. She told me she needed help and told me where to find her and her friend, and lost connection a little bit later. The alley in between the pet shop and the department store, in Station Square. I could do that, I was only a second away.

But as it turned out, there were lots of alleys in between a pet shop and a department store. I searched through every single alley, coming up nothing, zero, zip, nada. I started to get strange looks.

"Let's hope this isn't one of Amy's games," I muttered to myself.

There was only one alley left to look through, according to the chilidog man.

This alley had a crowd looking into it. I couldn't help but give the crowd a strange look. What was so interesting about a alley?

"Excuse me." I tapped on the shoulder of a blond-haired man. He turned to look at me. When he saw his eyes widen.

"You're Sonic the Hedgehog, right?"

I sighed. "Yes."

"There are two people getting beat up in there! You have to save them!"

That was when I knew Amy was telling the truth. I felt angered. How dare they hurt Ames!

I dashed in there. In the background, I could hear people cheering for me.

But when I got there, I was rather surprised. Amy was unhurt. Meanwhile, her friend, was beaten and bloody. As I got a closer look at the kid, I couldn't help but stand there, shocked.

This kid looked just like me! Even Shadow didn't look as much like me as he did. Oh sure, he had some differences; he had bangs, his eyes were brown and he had glasses; but everything else, the same. He was even the same blue as me!

The minute the kid got a look at me, he glared at me. An actual death glare that was just as scary as Amy's. Sheesh, I was trying to help him! What did I ever do to him?!

"Sonic!" Amy ran over to me and hugged me. The kid glared at me even more. "This is my friend, Nicky. He won't go to a hospital, so I need help getting him to my house. So-"

"You want me to carry him."

"Yes."

I sighed. "Fine." I went over to the kid, who was still looking at me with that scary glare. I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder. He winced and began squirming, trying to escape my grasp.

"Sonic! Be careful! He's hurt!"

"Alright, alright, keep your boots on..."

We began walking toward the exit. When we got out there, we were bombarded with questions. We ignored them, and Nicky began pounding on my back. The hits were so light that I barely felt them. After a while, the kid got tired and slumped. He was out cold.

When we reached Amy's house, I set him on the couch and was about to leave when Amy stopped me. "Please stay for a little bit, I don't know how bad he is." She looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"I don't Amy-"

"I have cheesecake."

"Okay! Wait how do I know the cake isn't a lie?"

"You'd know if I was pulling a Portal on you Sonic."

As she giggled, I settled myself down on the couch, the part that didn't have the kid and turned on the TV.

"Why are you here?"

I jumped at the unfamiliar voice. I turned my head to see Nicky, wide awake, still giving me that horrible glare.

"Amy made me stay," I answered.

"Of course she did, she **loves** you."

Okay. I was tired of this kid attitude. "What did I ever do to you!?"

"Well let's see," He said, "It all started when you first started showing up on the news! Because of you, everyone expected me to be this big shot super hero with capable of great deeds! But I couldn't! So then the nastiest bully in Station Square started messing with me! My own father views me as cannon fodder!" He continued, "And worse! Because of you, Amy ditched me! **ME!** Her childhood best friend! She ditched all of her friends, for _you!_ " He looked angry.

I wanted to say something to calm him down, but then the news came on.

"Breaking News! The Egg Fleet has been spotted above Station Square! Civillians are being evactuated as we speak..."


End file.
